


Neapolitan

by violetclarity



Series: The Sundae Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Communication, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, HP Next Gen Fest 2018, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetclarity/pseuds/violetclarity
Summary: Scorpius never felt bad about fancying both James and Teddy, because he never thought he had a chance with either of them. So when it turns out that they both like him back, what’s a bloke to do? (Take advantage of the situation. Obviously.)





	Neapolitan

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this wonderful prompt by **shiftylinguini** : _James likes Teddy. So does Scorpius. Tonight, they’re not leaving this bar until they find out once and for all who Teddy fancies back. The answer? Both._ I hope you like what I did with it!
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful alpha **goldentruth813** and my fabulous beta **restlessandordinary** , and to the mods for organizing the fest :)

Scorpius and James were the kind of best mates who could fancy the same bloke without it being weird.

At least, that’s what James had told Scorpius when he found out he liked Teddy.

“It’s not a big deal,” he’d said, stealing a chip off of Scorpius’s plate and gesturing with it. “I mean, he’s fit as fuck; who _wouldn’t_ like him?”

Scorpius had nodded and taken a sip of his lager. He hadn’t meant for James to even find out, but as ever, he’d underestimated how convincing James could be. It was the story of their friendship, really. If you’d told Scorpius four years ago that after Albus left for South America, he’d find himself hanging out on a regular basis with _James Sirius Potter,_ he’d have called the Mind Healer. But here he was.

“It’s just, I know you like him, and I don’t want to make this weird. Fuck up our friendship.” Because, against all odds, James’s friendship had become something that was _important_ to him, bugger it all.

“It’s not going to fuck up our friendship. We’re the kind of best mates who can fancy the same bloke without it getting weird, I promise you, Scorp.”

The words _best mates_ in James’s deep voice made Scorpius blush, because what James could truly never ever find out was that Scorpius fancied James as well.

It was probably all kinds of weird to be pining after both James and Teddy at the same time, Scorpius knew. But it wasn’t like he had a shot with either of them anyway, and given that his choices were continuing to feel incredibly guilty about it, attempting to get Rose’s opinion (which, no), or accepting the attraction and letting himself enjoy James’s penchant for shirtlessness and Teddy’s fitted trousers, he’d decided to go with the third option.

The problem was that ever since that conversation, James had been finding ways of getting Scorpius to hang out with Teddy. James was always there too, of course. He brought Scorpius along to Sunday dinner and got Teddy to spend the whole night talking with them. He told Teddy to stop by and take him to lunch, having ‘forgotten’ that he’d already agreed to go out with Scorpius. He invited them both over to tackle the pixies in his attic, provoked Teddy into stripping off his shirt, and then made fun of Scorpius for blushing.

“This is getting ridiculous,” Scorpius finally said. He and James were standing at the bar, waiting on their drinks. “If you want to ask him out, just go for it. Stop trying to bring me into it.”

“But I can’t just ask him out when I know you want him too,” James said, pulling out Muggle bills to pay.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. James’s strict internal moral compass was one of the most frustrating things about being friends with him. “I really don’t care,” he said, and then his eyes fell on the door and he stopped talking. “James, what the fuck did you do?”

James turned towards the door and waved at Teddy. “Get us a table?” he called. “We’ll be over with the drinks in a mo!”

Teddy nodded and went off to find a table, shucking his leather coat as he did. Underneath he was wearing a white t-shirt. Scorpius swallowed and turned back to the bar, where the bartender had set down three glasses.

“You fucking planned this,” Scorpius hissed. “James, what the fuck.”

“I think it’s time we figured this out once and for all,” James announced. His eyes were bright and his smile wide, but he was tapping his fingers on the bar, thumb-index-middle-ring-little and back again, in the way that Scorpius knew meant he was anxious.

“Figured what out?” Scorpius asked. He could feel the nerves in his stomach.

“Which of us, if either, Teddy fancies.”

Scorpius glared. “You fucking wanker. What’s the point of that, to make things incredibly uncomfortable?”

James shrugged, nonchalant as ever. “You could use a shag, I could use a shag. One of us could be shagging Teddy. Is that not reason enough?”

With that, he picked up two of the glasses and headed towards the table Teddy had found. Scorpius picked up his own glass and took a long drink before following. _We could just shag each other,_ he thought, trying to reign in his glare as he sat down at the table. The last thing he needed on top of this shit was for Teddy to think he’d lost the plot.

“Scorpius!” Teddy said, turning his smile on him. Fuck, but his face was gorgeous. It wasn’t fair.

“Teddy,” Scorpius said, setting his glass down and wiping his hands on his trousers. James was grinning, looking between the two of them, and any hope Scorpius had had that they’d at least be able to enjoy some normal conversation first vanished.

“So, Teddy,” James said, putting one hand over Teddy’s on the table. Teddy looked down at their hands, then back up at James, clearly amused. “Scorpius and I have a question for you.”

“Alright,” Teddy said, shifting to lean in towards James. “What’s the question?”

Scorpius took another drink. For fuck’s sake, they were practically eye-fucking already. He could see where this night was going – Teddy taking James to his flat to bugger him senseless, and Scorpius going home to have a wank. The thought of James and Teddy together would have been incredibly hot if it didn’t mean that Scorpius couldn’t have either of them.

Oh, who was he kidding. It was incredibly hot anyway, even if it made Scorpius burn with jealousy, of James or of Teddy, he wasn’t quite sure.

James ran a finger along the rim of his glass. “Scorpius and I want to know,” he said, “which of us you fancy.”

There was a pause as Teddy looked between the two of them. Scorpius’s heart was in his throat.

“Um,” Teddy said. “Both?”

James blinked at him. Scorpius squeaked. “What?”

For the first time, Teddy looked uncomfortable. He ran a hand through his hair, which was tinged a slight purple, barely noticeable in the dim light of the pub. “Is that a bad thing? I mean, I kind of thought you asked me here because you were going to…y’know.” He was definitely blushing now. “Invite me to join you.”

Scorpius opened his mouth. Closed it.

“Join us?” James said. “But we’re not together.”

It was Teddy’s turn to look uncomfortable. “Oh fuck, I’m sorry. I just assumed...you seem to do everything together, these days. And you brought him to Sunday dinner.”

Scorpius buried his face in his hands and groaned. However he might have imagined this going, this was definitely worse.

“Um,” James said. His eyes slid over to Scorpius for a moment, then back to Teddy. “No.”

“Oh.” Teddy turned his beer on his coaster. “Then why were you asking me which of you I fancied?”

It was slightly gratifying to see the shade of red James had turned, but in no way made up for how mad Scorpius was. “Well, um, we both like you, and we figured it’d be better for our friendship if we just...sorted that out now rather than later?”

“Basically, James is an absolute fucking wanker,” Scorpius said. He knew his face was scarlet, and he didn’t want to seem immature in front of Teddy, but he was _pissed off._ God, as if this situation could have been any more embarrassing. Not that Scorpius would have even minded, really, if he were dating James, but for fuck’s sake he didn’t want _James_ to know that.

James was watching Scorpius with an odd expression, his cheeks still a little red in the face of Scorpius’s glare. Teddy was looking between them.

“You know what, I’m going to go get another drink,” he said, standing, “and let you two sort this out. I’ll be over at the bar if you need me.”

Scorpius and James both turned to watch Teddy walk away – the jeans he was wearing that night fit him very well indeed – and then turned back to each other.

The silence was awkward. Scorpius took a sip of his drink. So did James – a long one, draining half the glass. He set it back on the table with a _thunk_ and met Scorpius’s eyes.

“The thing is,” he said, and his face was nervous but his voice was clear, “that I wouldn’t mind if what Teddy thought was true.”

Scorpius’s cheeks heated again. “What?”

“I like you, Scorpius.” James took another sip of his drink, looking over at the bar. “I have for a while.” He darted a glance back at Scorpius. “Is it super weird to tell you that in this context?”

Fuck. Scorpius looked across the room, where Teddy was leaning against the bar and laughing at something the bartender had said, then back at James, who was watching him with earnest, heated eyes.

This couldn’t be happening, right? This couldn’t be happening. Scorpius was going to wake up any minute to his real life, where Teddy Lupin and James Potter were not both telling him that they wanted to fuck him.

Fuck, he couldn’t let an opportunity like this pass him by just because he was too cowardly to say something.

He cleared his throat. “Only if it’s weird for me to tell you that I’ve liked you for ages too.”

James whipped his head back around to stare at Scorpius. “What?”

Scorpius didn’t want to think about how red his face was, but he forced the words out. “I like you too. Have done. For ages.”

James was grinning at him, eyes bright as they ran over his face. “Oh. That changes things then.”

Scorpius laughed. “A bit, yeah.”

“So, I mean…” James pushed his hair out of his face. “What does that mean?”

Scorpius’s heart was in his throat, but now that he’d had the thought of fucking both Teddy and James, now that he knew it was a possibility, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he didn’t follow it through.

“Well, James, I think that means that even if neither of us is shagging Teddy tonight, we’ll still be getting a leg over. I reckon we might be able to shag Teddy too, though.”

Any response James might have given, once he recovered from his shock, was interrupted by Teddy rejoining them at the table. His cheeks were a little flushed, but combined with his turquoise hair, it worked.

“So, have you come to any decision?” The words were light, but there was an undercurrent of nerves.

Scorpius bit his lip. He knew what he wanted, but he didn’t want to speak for his friend. “James?”

James held Scorpius’s eyes for a long moment before he turned to face Teddy. “You said you’d be interested in joining us?”

Teddy’s eyes flared. He looked between the two of them, expression caught between delight and reticence. “I mean, yes. Yes. But you said you weren’t…?”

“It seems the two of us were failing to communicate on that front,” Scorpius said. “I’m interested. We’re interested. In each other, and in you.”

Teddy grinned, that wide and happy grin that was, fuck, so sexy. He leaned in, elbows on the table.

“Interested in tonight, or interested in more? I’m open to either.”

Scorpius’s breath caught. Was Teddy asking what Scorpius thought he was asking?

“Scorpius?” Teddy prompted. “James?”

“Either,” Scorpius breathed. “I’m interested in either.”

James nodded. His eyes were dark with arousal already, and it sent a little shiver down Scorpius’s spine. “I’d like to talk about more,” he said. “But first I’d really like to get out of here.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Teddy stood and reached out a hand to each of them. His palm was warm, and slightly callused. He pulled them both in, an arm around either of their waists, and Scorpius wanted to be embarrassed, to protest that they were making a scene, but he was too overwhelmed by having both James and Teddy in his space, within touching distance. “Can I take you both home?” Teddy whispered. James nodded.

Scorpius shivered. “Yes.”

~~~

Scorpius had been swinging back and forth between arousal and nervousness all evening, but when he spat out of the Floo into Teddy’s flat and saw both James and Teddy already waiting, the nerves won out. He wrung his hands together, suddenly unsure of himself. What the fuck was he doing? He could count on one hand the number of people he’d had sex with before, never at the same time. His only friend at Hogwarts had been Albus, and the only reason he had a post-graduate social life was because James had taken pity on him. Alright, he was an Auror, and that was pretty exciting, but his life beyond that had been pretty ordinary.

Nothing in his past had prepared him for what he was now staring down: a threesome with Teddy Lupin and James Sirius Potter.

Before he could open his mouth and make an excuse to go straight back to his flat, lie down, and forget he’d ever thought this was a good idea, Teddy was holding out a hand to him.

“Come here, Scorpius,” he said, and Scorpius went. Teddy pulled him down onto the sofa, and James sank down on the other side of him, resting a tentative hand on Scorpius’s back. It made him shiver.

“You seem nervous,” Teddy said, and James’s hands were on his shoulders now, massaging, and Scorpius had to groan. “I am too. But we’ll go slow, okay? And we can stop anytime we want to.” Teddy’s eyes were warm as they met Scorpius’s, and Scorpius nodded, lust beginning once more to outweigh anxiety.

“I’d like to kiss you,” he said, shocking himself and Teddy too, but Teddy said nothing, just nodded and leaned in. Scorpius ducked forward and caught his lips in a gentle kiss. His lips tasted faintly of stout, and Scorpius was aware that Teddy was holding himself back, not letting him yet feel the full strength of his body. It didn’t last long, but Scorpius could feel his heart pounding when Teddy pulled away.

He turned around, a little unsteady, to face James. “Your turn,” he said, and James cupped his face and kissed him, deep and probing in a way that went straight to Scorpius’s prick. He’d imagined their first kiss in many different ways – in their shared office after a raid, late at night in Scorpius’s flat after staying up too late watching telly – but never like this, curled together on the sofa in front of Teddy Lupin. It was better than he’d daydreamed. He moaned into the embrace, and by the time James had pulled away and leaned past him to kiss Teddy, Scorpius had revised his earlier assessment of the evening. This wasn’t a mistake – it was already the most sensual experience he’d had in his life.

When James broke the kiss with Teddy, Scorpius didn’t know quite what to do. He wanted them, _both_ of them, and quite badly, but had no blueprint for how the evening was supposed to proceed.

Teddy sat back into the corner of the sofa, bending one leg in front of himself. “I know you said you aren’t together,” he told them, “but it seems like you’ve both thought about it.”

James’s voice from behind Scorpius was hoarse. “Yeah,” he said. “At least, I have.”

Scorpius nodded. “I have too.”

Teddy’s cheeks were red as he watched them, and Scorpius realized he was leaning back into James, their bodies slumped together. “I’d love to see what that might look like,” Teddy said.

Before Scorpius had completely processed those words, James’s arms were wrapping around his waist, his lips on Scorpius’s neck. He threw his head back and let James nip and lick, let him maneuver Scorpius until they were properly kissing, Scorpius on his knees beside James and then on his lap, thighs spread and hips moving against James’s stomach. When he broke the kiss and let James’s attention return to his neck, he locked eyes with Teddy, who was watching them with dark eyes, one hand cupping his prick. His hair had gone a deep shade of magenta, and Scorpius whined, reaching out a hand to draw him closer.

Teddy obliged, scooting in until his leg was pressing up against Scorpius’s, one hand in Scorpius’s hair.

“Merlin, but you two are gorgeous,” he said, and James gasped.

“Teddy,” he said, and leaned in to kiss him. It was a filthy kiss – Scorpius could see Teddy’s tongue sneaking into James’s mouth – and he could feel how James responded, bucking his hips up towards Scorpius’s while Teddy’s hand tightened in Scorpius’s hair. Scorpius had never felt like this before – like he was liquid with desire, a malleable thing, and at the same time stretched so tight he might snap. He wanted to touch Teddy’s hair, so he did, running his fingers between the soft strands and _tugging_ and smiling when it made Teddy moan.

Teddy pulled away from James and licked his lips. “I don’t want to rush either of you,” he said, “but I also really want to get you two in my bed right now.”

Scorpius was already standing. “Bed,” he said, and James followed him up and kissed him hard and fast.

“Bed,” he agreed, and Teddy lead the way to his bedroom, only stopping them a few times to take turns with pushing them up against the wall for a snog.

Once they got into the bedroom, Scorpius was so distracted watching Teddy and James take off their clothes – he’d been picturing them both naked for longer than he wanted to admit, and the reality was shattering his expectations – that he didn’t realize he was still fully clothed.

“Are you planning to join us, Scorpius?” James asked, amusement clear in his voice, and then he started working on the buttons of Scorpius’s shirt, and his prick was brushing against the front of Scorpius’s trousers, and everything was a bit overwhelming. Even more so when Teddy came up behind him, pulling his shirt down his arms and kissing his neck, while James dropped to his knees to deal with Scorpius’s flies.

“Oh God,” Scorpius whimpered. Teddy’s cock was nestled up against his arse, his own pointing boldly towards James, and his whole body felt on fire as James reached out and wrapped his hand around it, guiding it between his lips. Teddy’s chin was hooked over his shoulder, watching, and he reached around to stroke Scorpius’s prick as well, holding it in place so James could lick and suck. Scorpius was vaguely aware that he was trembling.

“Oh, Merlin _fuck,_ ” he cursed, and Teddy laughed, and Scorpius reached up to grab a handful of his hair.

“You said something about a bed?” he asked.

“Do you not like me sucking your cock?” James’s lips were red and shiny, and just those words were enough to make Scorpius’s erection twitch.

Scorpius smiled down at him. “I’ll like it better if I’m not worrying my legs are going to give out.”

The position they found on the bed was Scorpius on his back, James kneeling between his legs. Teddy looked at a loss for a moment, before Scorpius smiled and patted the space beside his head. “Come fuck my face.”

Both Teddy and James groaned at the invitation, James leaning down over Scorpius’s cock, Teddy wasting no time in positioning himself above Scorpius. With his knees on either side of Scorpius’s face, his scent was strong, and Scorpius hummed happily as he reached up and grabbed Teddy’s hips, pulling him in closer. “I won’t bite.”

Teddy’s laugh turned into a groan as Scorpius took him into his mouth, relaxing his jaw and tongue as he got accustomed to Teddy’s size. It was more difficult to concentrate on Teddy, on pleasing Teddy, when James was doing sinful things between Scorpius’s own legs, but he dragged his tongue along Teddy’s length and hummed, letting the vibrations travel, and from the way Teddy was cursing and clutching at the headboard, Scorpius figured he was enjoying himself alright.

He was nearing the edge when James pulled off and cleared his throat. Teddy rolled off of Scorpius, panting, and Scorpius looked over at James. He was sitting back on his knees, erection straining proudly up, precome glistening at the tip.

James was blushing as he spoke. “This is really fun, but I was kind of hoping that one of you would fuck me? If you want. We can also keep doing this, but I just…” he trailed off, eyes dark with lust, as Teddy nodded.

“That can definitely happen,” he breathed, and then looked over at Scorpius, who was still lying on his back, harder than he ever remembered being.

“How are we going to do this, then?” Scorpius said. His tongue was loose with arousal, because the next words that came out of his mouth were “I was kind of hoping someone might fuck me, too.”

He flushed, instantly embarrassed, but quickly realized he shouldn’t have been, because both James and Teddy were looking at him with wonder.

Teddy’s voice was rough. “How _are_ we going to do this, then?”

“Well if we want to do it at the same time, then I mean–” James coughed. His cheeks were pink but his voice was steady. “I can volunteer to be in the middle, this time. If that’s alright with you both. We can do it differently next time.”

 _Next time,_ Scorpius thought, and moaned, hitching his hips. The mental image that created was too much.

“That,” Teddy breathed. “Let’s do that,” and James was moving, kneeling between Scorpius’s legs again and pushing them wide. They were all too turned on for anything but prep spells, and soon James was lifting Scorpius’s legs around his hips, groaning as Teddy thrust into him from behind before he, in turn, pushed into Scorpius.

Scorpius was overwhelmed. James’s arms were caging him in, his body a strong presence above Scorpius, and beyond him he could sense Teddy, the movements of his body echoing into Scorpius through James. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but he wasn’t worried, because James had said next time and Teddy had said he was interested in more, which meant Scorpius could have this - could _keep_ having this. James’s cock thick inside of him, making him feel so full and so good, and maybe next time Teddy’s cock, or him inside of James – the possibilities made his head spin. Or maybe that was the feeling of James kissing his neck, his body shifting up a little every time Teddy thrust into him.

“I can’t,” Scorpius gasped, and both James and Teddy paused for a millisecond until he continued “I can’t hold on,” and then James was smiling against his neck and Teddy was crooning, “Touch yourself, baby, make yourself come,” and Scorpius was, just a few strokes of his palm as James ground against his prostate before he came across his stomach. Moments later, James was moaning and shuddering as he followed, throwing his head back as Teddy kissed behind his ear.

There was a moment of stillness before James slumped down to the bed, curling up against Scorpius’s side, leaving Teddy kneeling between his legs, still flushed and aroused.

Scorpius smiled. “Come here,” he said, and when Teddy did, he wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and the other around his prick. “This okay?”

“Yeah,” Teddy breathed, then “Oh, _yes,_ ” quickly falling into a rhythm, and Scorpius stroked him until he came, messily, on Scorpius’s stomach.

After, Teddy spelled them all clean, then curled up on the other side of Scorpius, his hand entwined with James’s on Scorpius’s chest. Scorpius smiled. If you had told him this morning that the two people he liked most liked him back, and that he would fall asleep that night sandwiched between them after having sex with both of them, he never would have believed it.

“Covers,” James murmured, and Teddy sat for a moment to grab them, settling them lightly over the three of them.

James snored, and Teddy laughed. “Figures,” he said, and Scorpius smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“Goodnight, Teddy.”

“’Night, Scorpius.”

~~~

Scorpius opened his eyes and found his vision blurred by the pillow his face was pressed into. Not feeling particularly attached to getting up, he let them fall shut again. The sheets were soft, his body was pleasantly sore, and he could feel the warmth of someone else’s body all the way down his side.

It surprised him, somewhat, to hear a voice coming from the other side of the bed.

“The breakfast thing was your idea, you have to help me make it.”

That was Teddy. Scorpius recognized his voice, and his whole body went warm when he remembered what had happened last night. Teddy kneeling over his body, gasping his name, and then James pressing into him, so sweet and good…

“But if I move I’ll wake him,” James said, and Scorpius realized they were talking about him, that the body he was leaning on was James’s. A hand carded through his hair – he didn’t know who it was, but it made him smile.

“James, you know I can’t cook anything but eggs…wait a second,” Teddy said, pushing Scorpius’s hair out of his face. He knew he was made but kept his eyes stubbornly closed, even though the smile stretched across his face gave away that he was awake. “You’re up!”

Scorpius opened his eyes to see Teddy on the other pillow watching him. His hair was back to turquoise and he had horrendous bed head, but the sight of him made Scorpius’s heart do something funny in his chest.

“I only woke up a few minutes ago,” Scorpius said, turning onto his side and stretching his arms over his head. Behind him, James was propped up on one elbow, watching them both fondly. “You’re going to make me breakfast?”

“We _were_ going to make you breakfast,” James corrected, draping one arm over his waist. “But now that you’re awake, you can get up and help us.”

Scorpius turned his face back into the pillow. “No,” he said. “I’m tired. You wore me out last night.”

Teddy frowned sympathetically, but James pinched his side. “You just want to stay in bed, you twat,” he said. “You’re not the one who was fucking and being fucked, you know.”

“Mmm, true,” Scorpius said, shifting his hips back a little, “but I could be in the middle this morning if you wanted.”

James spluttered, and Teddy laughed, leaning in to kiss Scorpius’s forehead. “An idea I’m very amenable to, but I think we could all use some food first. C’mon.”

Teddy rolled out of bed and held out his hands. Scorpius hated getting out of bed on principle, but the sight of Teddy naked was enough to motivate him to do most things. He climbed out of the bed and into Teddy’s arms, James coming up behind him to wrap his arms around both of them.

They stood in silence for a moment before Teddy spoke.

“Eggs and rashers alright with you too?”

Scorpius could feel James nodding against his back. He nodded too. “As long as there’s toast.”

“There can be toast,” Teddy promised.

Scorpius nodded again. “Good.”

“You two do have to let go of me so we can go into the kitchen, though.”

James laughed but did, and after a moment Scorpius did too, leaning onto James instead, which just made him laugh harder.

“Should have warned you he’s really not a morning person,” James said, as he quasi-dragged Scorpius out of the room after Teddy.

“You really should have,” Teddy laughed, as they got to the kitchen and Scorpius immediately dropped into a chair, propping his chin on his hand so he could watch them work.

Teddy put on an apron and made James do so as well, distracting him with a kiss and then wrestling it over his head, and James retaliated by smacking his bare arse.

Scorpius smiled. He knew they had things to talk about, but he had faith that it would be easy between the three of them. And that, even though Scorpius would never be a morning person, he wouldn’t mind getting up early as much if it meant he was up early with Teddy and James.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 HP Next Gen Fest. The creator will be revealed on November 30.


End file.
